1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a static protection device for protecting internal elements of the enclosure from damage of static spark discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increased utilization of large scale integration, in an ever widening array of diverse technologies, such as computers, automotive, medical, and household appliances has led to a rapidly growing demand for packaging technologies to yield packaged devices having reduced cost, improved reliability and performance, increased interconnect density, and small package size. IC components are becoming more complicated with different kinds of Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) techniques. As a result, the circuits are more than before vulnerable to the damaging effect of Electrostatic Discharge.
Generally, a drive bracket for receiving a data storage device in a computer enclosure is made of metal material for providing a path to ground. But, if the drive bracket is made of electrical insulation material, such as rubber, the accumulation of static charge cannot find a path to ground and may lead to extremely high voltages near an integrated circuit in the data storage device. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) has the potential to destroy an entire integrated circuit.
Thus, an improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.